


Ask me to kneel

by moonqueerdom



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Brattiness, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Disobeying Orders, Dom Jean Moreau, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Gags, Impact Play, Instructed Masturbation, Kevin is a good boy so sweet, Kinktober, Kneeling, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Polyamory, Power Play, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Use of Honorifics (bdsm titles), Voyeurism, Wax Play, a bit of praise kink, a little bit of exhibitionism (really a little bit), blowjob, brat Jeremy Knox, it's also fluffy because I'm a bitch for all soft things, kerejean, pet Jeremy Knox, seriously tho it's very sweet, some little degrading kink, sub Kevin Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonqueerdom/pseuds/moonqueerdom
Summary: Jeremy Knox meets Jean Moreau and Kevin Day in a BDSM club after some time without seeing them and finds that they have quite a Dom/sub dynamic that interests him immediately
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Ask me to kneel

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was the second fanfic I started writing about all for the game (in May of this year), and it took this long to finish because, basically, I kept putting other stories ahead and all that stuff. but when I reopened the file and decided that I would finish writing it already, the story just flowed and I wrote it all at once. so I decided to wait to post at kinktober. I think this is the first kinky content I post here, by the way? yeah so.
> 
> I really like this one-shot, I guess, and obviously, I had to do a lot of research to write it, because, you know, BDSM is complex and often dangerous if it’s not practiced with knowledge and responsibility (remember, SSC; safe, sane and consensual). it’s very important to know what you’re doing both when you practice and when you’re talking about it, and I’ve tried to do my best here. if there are any errors, problems or questions, you can let me know.
> 
> anyway, I hope you like the story, and I would say that the trigger warnings are the tags, where I put all the stuff there is on the story. pay attention to the tags.

_ This was the fifth consecutive time. _

Jeremy came to the club every day for five days, and  _ every time _ they were here.

He wasn’t complaining, though. It was amazing to watch the occasional scenes performed by them.

On the first day, they performed on the main stage.

Jeremy was on one of the sofas watching some guy who was walking over the place. He was at least twice as muscular as Jeremy himself, but even that wasn't enough to keep his attention when he saw the two almost equally tall men through the stage's plexiglass. Their tan skins shone against the soft lighting that was adjusted exclusively for each scene.

Jeremy's throat was suddenly dry, and there was nowhere else in that place where his gaze would rather be.

And of course, Jeremy knew those two.  _ Kevin Day _ and  _ Jean Moreau _ , both professional Exy players — just like him — and old friends. After his contract with USC came to an end, Jeremy joined a professional team, so did Jean and Kevin, and that's why they haven't met in a long time — except for Exy events or games, but it doesn't really count.

If he had to admit anything, he was probably disappointed to find out just now that they are also into BDSM. But that’s fine, no time to waste on that. Not when Jean was stepping in front of Kevin on stage, wearing a black leather tank top with a transparent dark mesh at the chest, leaving his pec visible, leather pants that perfectly outlined his defined legs and gloves without fingers. Or, to make it better, when Kevin was being pulled by Jean by the cuffs on his wrists, looking fucking relaxed and satisfied in his black jockstrap and harness that spanned almost his entire torso.

They were beautiful. Jeremy wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ look away. 

The audience was silent, absorbing all of that, and so was Jeremy.

Jean pulled the chain attached to Kevin's handcuffs while turning to face him, and that eliminated the space between them. He stood firmly while, looking into Kevin's eyes, he used one hand to hold him close and the other to lift Kevin's chin.

“I know you’re such a good sub for me,  _ mon trésor _ ,” Jean said. There were microphones hidden and perfectly placed on the stage and speakers equally designed to propagate the sound in a low and natural way, so the scene could proceed without any intervention and the viewers would have no problems with comprehension. In short: it looked like Jean was speaking right in front of Jeremy. “Do you want me to show you how I know this?”

Kevin let out a breath. “Yes, Sir.”

Jean removed the chain from both cuffs and tossed it aside. Kevin was immediately on his knees, and Jean smirked at that. “Good boy. Safeword?”

“Red, Yellow, and Tattoo, Sir. I’m not using any of them.”

Jean nodded and ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, grabbing and pulling it without warning. “Let me tell you how I'm going to do this, then,” the grip on Kevin's hair became firmer and Jean moved closer to his face. “I will set you up against St. Andrew's Cross and spank you with some of your favorite tools until you  _ beg _ and realize that this is  _ not _ going to be enough to make me let you come. But there is one thing more,  _ mon trésor _ ... I will not be tying you up, you will have to stand still all by yourself and your desire to please me. You want to please me, don't you, slut?”

Kevin moaned. “Yes, Master, I do.”

Jeremy felt his cock twitch. He swallowed a few times because, suddenly, his throat was  _ incredibly  _ dry, but he wouldn't dare move to get a bottle of water. They had already captured all his attention and had barely begun the scene.

Jean intertwined his index finger in the ring on the leather collar Kevin was wearing and pulled him to his feet. Kevin went willingly as Jean had said:  _ such a perfect sub _ . And that wasn't like Jeremy, not at all. Jeremy was a brat. A sweet, provocative, and stubborn brat.

Kevin was placed facing the Cross with one of Jean's hands firmly gripping his ass, then he spread his legs and held the straps that were supposed to be attached to the handcuffs. He had his body fully handed over to Jean and it was impossible not to see Jean's thirsty gaze with that when he walked over to a shelf on the opposite wall.

Jeremy watched carefully as he took off his own gloves to replace them with a pair of Vampire Gloves. Jean put them on quickly and flexed his fingers a few times, analyzing his possibilities with that tool. Sadomasochism wasn’t even one of his favorite kinks, but now he was vibrating in anticipation of that scene.

Jean was back again behind Kevin, spreading a line of kisses from his right shoulder to his left, dedicating some time to the back of Kevin’s neck, where he left a mark.

“You better hold on, I will be depriving you of a sense each time you change the position of your legs or arms,” Jean said, next to Kevin's ear. “Safeword if you need to, yes, slut?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jean kissed the top of Kevin's muscular back as he brought his left hand to his lower back, gently rubbing the spikes of the glove across the skin of his sub. It was just a phantom touch, something to make Kevin aware and make him feel gauzy. Kevin's entire body shuddered and shivered when the realization of what was about to come hit him. He moaned in anticipation.

“You are such a slut. Always so eager because you can't wait to feel it, can you? You always want more and more and it's never enough. Whore,” Jean said calmly, low while still stroking Kevin's skin with the spikes. It was suddenly when he delivered the first slap on one of Kevin's ass cheeks, using his free hand. Kevin's head fell back and he moaned louder this time, biting his lower lip. “You liked that, didn't you?  _ Ma pute _ . My slut. Mine.”

“You are so good to me, Master. Always knows what to do,” Kevin said, breathing hard.

_Fuck_ , Jeremy thought. _Fuck, their dynamic is so..._ **_fuck_** **.**

Jeremy bit his lip and moved his hips over the sofa, repositioning his ass against the furniture cushion and rubbing his cock against his thighs. Jean delivered another slap, this time on the other cheek, and Kevin groaned at the same time that Jeremy held a whimper. Jeremy wanted to be there testing Jean's self-control by disobeying every single order assigned to him. He wanted to see how long Jean would remain calm while Jeremy was challenging him to do more, to do better.

The next three successive slaps on Kevin's ass made him let out a throaty groan that, of course, satisfied his Dom.

“Safeword?” Jean asked. He tightened his grip on Kevin's ass a little and then bit his earlobe.

“It's Red... um, fuck... Red, Yellow, and Tattoo, Sir.”

“Are you using any of them?”

“No, Sir. This is so good.”

Jean smirked and walked away from Kevin, who regretted the loss. He pulled the gloves off and set them on a table, walking back to Kevin and giving two slaps with his bare hands. Kevin groaned louder, caught off guard.

“You like it when I spank you with my bare hand, don't you? Or with my belt? You like to have something of mine marking your skin so you always remember how naughty you are,” Kevin nodded and bit his bottom lip. Jean reached his mouth and released the flesh from his sub's firm teeth. “Say it,  _ mon trésor _ . I want to hear you say.”

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but what came out was a groan. He was completely flushed and the more of this Jeremy absorbed, the more he rubbed his cock against his thighs. He was sure he was moaning a little too.

“I'm such a dirty and naughty sub.”

“Yes, you are,” Jean agreed, walking away to go back to the tool rack.

“I'm…  _ um… _ your little bitch. Your toy.”

Jean's smile was a _ sin _ , or at least Jeremy could have sworn it was. Kevin was a mess of spread hair, his face, neck, and shoulders flushed in addition to the sweat dripping from the effort of holding back his own orgasm.

“You're going to be a good slut and wait until I tell you to come, and then you're going to do this untouched, do you hear me?”

“Yes, Master,” Kevin gasped.

Jean reached for the flogger on the shelf and picked it up without hesitation. Kevin had his back to him, so he had no way of knowing what was going on, except that when Jean tested the item on his own arm before his sub's skin, Kevin was able to hear the noise and, again, he groaned in anticipation. However, this time it was different. This time he arched his back and joined the two legs that were apart to brush his cock on the padded surface of St. Andrew's Cross.

Jean did not let it go unnoticed.

“What did I say about getting out of position, slut?” He asked. Jean's voice was deep and husky, and Jeremy shuddered completely. He saw the exact moment when Kevin realized his mistake and his body went still. “Say it. What did I say about leaving the position?”

“You said... you would deprive a sense each time I did this, Sir.”

“And you did it anyway.”

“I did. Sorry, Sir. I couldn't take it when I remembered how hot you are while destroying my skin with the flogger.”

Jean took a deep breath and lifted his chin.

“Keep talking, whore.”

Kevin swallowed and nodded, returning to the position he should never have left. He couldn't see it but Jeremy did. He saw when, silently, Jean reached for a completely black blindfold and held it over his fingers.

“I like to see you, my Master, with the flogger, because you look so absurdly gorgeous and my throat goes instantly dry,” Kevin swallowed and licked his lips to prove his point. “And your muscles flexing when you move your arm to hit me with the straps of it is one of the most pleasant views I could ever see.”

Jean chooses that moment to place the blindfold over Kevin's eyes, and the sub immediately whines.

“It is? You could’ve enjoyed this pleasant sight so much... If only,” Jean paused to leave a chaste kiss on the skin of Kevin's shoulder, “you had obeyed me.”

Jean's look was destructive. And seeing Kevin's plaintive pout as he submitted completely to his Dom and the merciless yet affectionate expression in Jean's eyes that Jeremy felt his orgasm running down his spine all the way to his cock.

He was coming fucking  _ untouched _ while just watching a scene. This was insane and quite enjoyable. Jeremy's muscles were tense and he felt the interested look of many Doms around him when he groaned loudly as cum soaked all over his briefs. Colored spots filled his vision and he choked a few times with the sensitivity of his member becoming soft and a little sore.

The thing is that Kevin and Jean's scene wasn't over yet, and it took a few minutes — when Jean delivered four consecutive flogger blows to Kevin's back without a warning — until Jeremy felt his eyes get wet when the first pulsation warned that his cock was still not satisfied.

“Master, may I come?” Kevin asked, the voice barely a whisper full of pleasure and effort to hold his orgasm.

“Keep counting until the fifteenth stroke. Then you can come. Without touching yourself, remember.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Jean didn't quite wait for Kevin to finish speaking before delivering three strokes. This took the sub by surprise and stunned him for a few seconds, but he was quick to keep up counting to three.

“Safeword?”

“Red, Yellow, and Tattoo,” Kevin was panting hard. “Not using them.”

Jean nodded and delivered the next blows with precision. This time Jeremy was biting his bottom lip and rubbing his hand over his briefs, stroking his cock carelessly. Sadomasochism wasn’t his favorite thing but  _ goddamnit,  _ that was fucking hot.

The fifteenth hit came soon and Kevin seemed to have almost missed it because the words were already leaving his mouth like incoherent, run-down moans.

“Come for me, my sweet slut,” Jean whispered in Kevin's ear, dropping the flogger and holding his sub tightly around his waist, already seeing what was about to happen.

Kevin collapsed in Jean's arms as strips of cum left his cock and his muscles twitched several times. His mind was very far from that stage, inside the subspace. Jean's breathing was fast as he stroked his sub's hair and placed tender kisses on his sweaty forehead.

Jeremy felt his chest tighten and expand and the erection in his underwear scream painfully, but he was in no condition to have another orgasm untouched, and he wouldn't be leaving until he spoke to Jean and Kevin.

So, that night, that's what he did.

As soon as the two left the stage for a private room and then reappeared near the bar, Jeremy went to them and greeted them. They really talked a lot, for hours on end without even realizing it, and when they called the night to an end, Jeremy made sure they had his phone number before they left.

Then, the next night he found them again.

This time they weren't on the main stage, but rather in a private room at the back of the club — and  _ thank god _ Jeremy found them there.

The private rooms had large transparent windows that could be covered or not, according to the users' wishes. Kevin and Jean chose to leave it open, but there weren't many people there anyway, the majority of the club's audience was gathered around the main stage, as on all other nights.

Jeremy stopped in place and turned completely to look inside the room through the window. The scene had just begun, and although he couldn't hear what was being said inside, just watching was enough.

They were doing something lighter, Jeremy could say, but it didn't make Kevin any less relaxed by what he could also perceive.

Jean was standing behind Kevin — who was kneeling —, looking down at him with a sharp look. The whole view was no less than incredible, and that was obvious from the amazed expressions of everyone who was watching.

Jeremy managed to secure a spot right in the front, with the best possible view and observed that Jean was doing nothing more than saying a few things — that even though Jeremy wasn’t listening, he could  _ feel _ they were orders — without taking his eyes off Kevin. The latter had a completely flushed face and that was just perfect and fucking hot, especially with the gag stuck to his mouth. He also had his hand slowly stroking his own cock, and it was then that Jeremy understood the scene. Jean was guiding him through his orgasm chase through a little power play.

It was substantially lighter than the other scene that Jeremy had seen of them, but again it was still no less magnificent.

He stood watching in silence, lost in his own admiration.

And then there was a moment. A moment when Jean lifted his head only slightly, and he saw him standing there, watching them. The diabolical smirk he opened made Jeremy shake from head to toe.

Kevin hadn't seen him yet, as he was obeying his Dom's orders and keeping up with the slow strokes in his cock while keeping his head down.

It didn't last long, though. Jean let Jeremy watch for a few minutes, and even locked eyes with him, but then he slid his fingers through Kevin's hair, grabbed it, pulled his head back, and bent down to whisper something in his ear. Before stepping back he gave a small bite to Kevin's earlobe and then both of them looked up and met Jeremy's gaze at the same time.

Naturally, it generated an intense shiver over his body and increased the blood flow down to his groin.

The worst of all was when they simply remained that way; Jean pulling Kevin's hair and making him look at Jeremy as he continued to whisper things in his ear, and Kevin still on his knees and still moving his hand and squirming with pleasure.

The three men's pupils dilated at the same time with growing lust.

Suddenly it was like there were none of those other people watching, just Jeremy standing there.

They took a long time just like that, and when tears started to leave Kevin's eyes and his body reddened more and more, begging for his own relief, Jean moved to remove the gag and made sure that Jeremy and Kevin were exchanging looks when he slapped Kevin’s ass with his own hand, before grunting something in his ear.

And then Kevin reached his orgasm.

It was beautiful, magnificent, appreciable, captivating and Jeremy couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Especially when Kevin opened his mouth in a long moan, never looking away.

Jeremy could just die right there. Or melt on the floor.

He was delighted by the show of power that Jean and Kevin's relationship seemed to demonstrate, based on obviously built trust. It was something especially good for both of them in particular, considering everything. A part of Jeremy was really proud of them. (The other part would be proud, too, if it weren't dead after watching the scene.)

Kevin seemed momentarily lost in a haze of pure bliss and ecstasy. He had fallen into Jean's arms and had his eyes closed while his Dom hugged him, whispered in his ear — more softly now — and spread kisses across Kevin's temple.

They were too beautiful for their own good. And the proof of that was the cock throbbing and aching inside Jeremy's underwear right now. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, but he was apparently incapable.

With one last look in their direction, Jeremy absorbed the whole scene in front of him and bit his lip.

And then he went back into the crowd, crossing over to go to the bar and thinking about what to do in that situation.

It was obvious that Jeremy was attracted to Kevin and Jean, nothing new here. And now, apparently, he was also attracted to their dynamics. The thing is, Jeremy wasn’t the one who held the decision to participate or not. He had to be invited. And that was why he needed to talk to them again. Perhaps be a little more objective this time.

While taking a can of soda in silence, Jeremy drowned out all the sounds around him and left only images of the scene he had just watched rewind in his mind. At the end of the night, all he could conclude was that he had no idea how to approach the topic with Kevin or Jean.

But on the third day, the only prospect he had was that he needed to figure out how to do that. He needed to solve it and he needed to do it soon because sooner or later the two men would end up killing him with the number of blue balls he was getting from them.

He knew it as soon as he found them in a private room again, and Jeremy didn't know how much they had previously done but right now Jean had only the tip of his cock buried in Kevin's hole — who was completely naked, by the way — and the latter had his hands flat on the wall to support himself while Jean massaged his own length until he reached his orgasm and came inside Kevin. He didn't take the cock out until he had an anal plug in hand, and only then replaced one with the other, not allowing one single drop to escape and keeping the cum inside the sub.

Kevin was already visibly shaken by just that — Jeremy didn't judge him, after all, he was also a little bit affected — and Jean had to hold him upright so he could stand. They talked, with what looked serious questions and distracted answers, and Jean looked hard at Kevin's face before asking something and waiting for an answer. Jeremy managed to understand what it was with a little lip reading.

"Color?" Jean asked.

"Green, Sir," Kevin replied, blinking his eyes slowly.

With that, they both walked over to the king-size bed and gradually settled down. Jeremy  _ couldn't _ take his eyes off from the two men on the purple sheets in a shade exactly like sangria. They were beautiful. Very beautiful. Jeremy's stomach did a flip.

Kevin sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, and Jean immediately pulled a suspended iron bar that was attached to the ceiling by two chains and, with fluid movements, tied Kevin's hands to the bar with a simple knot of a rope that was already attached to the iron bar, leaving the movements of his arms restricted. The sub shifted a few times on the mattress as the plug should be pressing inside him.

But the moment when Jeremy really lost consciousness — and probably Kevin too — was when Jean started completely taking off his pants and underwear. And then, wearing only a black shirt with a leather harness over it, Jean crawled across the bed until he was facing Kevin, climbed onto his lap, and positioned the tip of Kevin’s rock hard cock against his own hole. The moment when the realization finally hit the sub was like an explosion and it was impossible to read a single thing on his face. He was stunned, to say the least.

When Jean slowly sat down and every inch of Kevin slowly penetrated him, Jeremy realized that he must have done some prep before, because the penetration was just so easy, and Jean needed little time to get used to it.

Kevin was arching under him and wrinkling his face in pure, complete pleasure. Jeremy was mesmerized.

Jean held Kevin's face in both hands and made him look directly at him. With their eyes fixed on each other, staring deeply and never turning away, Jean started to move. He rolled his hips hard before starting to rise and fall at a fast, steady pace. The muscles in his thighs flexed with the movements, and it was almost possible to feel how much Kevin wanted to move and thrust his hips against Jean's ass, but the latter said something and it was probably an order not to do exactly that because no matter how much Kevin looked ready to explode with the urge to move, he didn't.

Jean kept his eyes fixed on Kevin's all the time, not allowing either of them to look elsewhere, until he finally gave in and, saying something close to Kevin's ear, he arched his back and raised his head with his face overflowing with lust. Jean's hips went up and down incessantly and with each series of movements, he stopped with Kevin's cock completely buried in him and rolled very intensely.

Jeremy was dry, wet, hot, melting, completely attracted... And that being that he wasn't even in Kevin's place, tied up and his movements restricted by Jean's order to remain immobile.

The sub was used as an object and at each moment more of the scene, he melted more and more and fell more and more into a pure state of ecstasy. It was beautiful.

When the scene came to an end because they had both reached their orgasms — with Jean’s order and permission —, and Kevin was completely beside himself, Jean got off his lap, untied the sub's arms, and carefully laid him on the mattress. After it, he was quick to get dressed and get tissues to clean up Kevin.

The people around Jeremy started to disperse, and even when he was the last one to stay there, he didn't take his eyes off the attention and affection being exchanged between the Dom and the sub in that aftercare moment.

And, of course, he was surprised when Jean, sitting on the bed with Kevin in his arms, spotted Jeremy from the other side of the observation window and waved him into the private room.

It was a few long seconds of impact before he realized that Jean was  _ calling him inside _ . That he had to  _ come in _ . His brain wasn’t quite understanding that.

_ What the hell does he want with me? Why does he want me to come in? _

Jeremy walked to the door, opened it carefully and slowly, and walked in with silent steps. He knew that Kevin was in subspace or, at least, on the edge of it, so he didn't want to risk waking him up too soon or scaring him.

Jean watched him the entire time, with every step Jeremy took towards the bed. Attentive, hard, analytical eyes on him and never anywhere else.

"Yes, Moreau?" Jeremy whispered when he was close enough.

Still stroking Kevin's face, he whispered as well, “Hello. Did you enjoy the show?”

Already smirking and biting his lip, Jeremy just replied, “Yeah, I guess. You know, Kevin is a great sub.”

Jean nodded. "Yeah, he is," he agreed. "Something else that caught your eye?"

_ Is he talking about himself as Dom? _

“Should there be more? Um, I don't think so.”

And Jean should‘ve known, from the damn devilish smile on the other man's face, that this was a provocation.

"Really?" The French asked.

“Yeah. One hundred percent sure,” Jeremy nodded, trying to reign in his own smile. "Why did you call me here?"

“Oh, well, you see… I was talking to Kevin, and that was actually  _ his _ suggestion, about maybe adding someone to our dynamic. That someone is you, specifically.”

Jeremy's heart skipped a long jump.

"Straight to the point," he murmured, dumbfounded.

"I think it's easier that way," Jean nodded with an arch of his eyebrow but keeping his face serene. "You don't have to answer now, and you obviously have every right to deny... It's just a suggestion."

“Um, yeah. Why me, though? ”

"Kevin and I have known you for some time and we both trust you, plus we are both kinda attracted to you, so I don't think it could be anyone else."

_ And he just said it, easy like that. _ Jeremy bit his lip.

"Although I still have to think about it," he didn't have to think about anything, he already had the answer since before the proposal was even made, "what would you do if I said yes right now?"

Jean took a breath and looked at him calmly. “Kevin and I are going to do another scene tomorrow at nine twenty pm. In this same private room. Show up if you want, and I'll do a simple scene just to adapt the dynamics between the three of us. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to show up and it will be like that.”

Jeremy didn't answer at first, he was busy contemplating the idea that, after all, he ended up getting exactly what he wanted in a simpler way than he imagined.

"Right," he finally said. "Tomorrow you will have your answer."

Jean nodded and lowered his face to look at Kevin when he started to move on the bed.

“Mon trésor? Are you feeling good?" He said to the sub, using a velvety and soft voice.

"I'm great, thanks," Kevin murmured, almost incomprehensibly, as he slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, hi, what is Jeremy doing here?"

"I was talking to him about what we talked about before."

"Oh?" Kevin tried to get up immediately.

"Hey, calm down, Kev, you just came out of the subspace," Jeremy held out a hand to stop him.

“He wasn't in the subspace... Kevin is just very sensitive, he often needs some time after some scenes. It’s different when it really is the subspace.”

"Oh…"

The three were silent, and Jean's gaze traveled between the other two men.

"So... did you tell him?" Kevin asked, looking at his Dom and fully sitting on the mattress.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

Kevin looked away to look at Jeremy now.

"And what did he say?" As much as he asked the question in the third person, it was directed at Jeremy.

The latter, not missing the opportunity, took a few steps forward and asked Kevin for permission to touch him, to which he received an affirmative response.

Then, petting his hair with one hand, Jeremy replied in a low voice, "I said I would think about the proposal, sweet boy."

Kevin appeared to enjoy the touch while Jean gave the other man a little alert look. Jeremy just smirked at him and kept stroking Kevin's hair.

"Well, see you tomorrow or not," he said, finally withdrawing his hand and walking away to leave. He snorted, "If I come, do you want me to wear something specific,  _ Sir? _ "

Jean's face was serious, very serious, but if anything, it just made Jeremy smirk even more.

“In fact, I would like you to wear red. And skinny jeans,” the French said.

"Great, I'll remember that."

And he  _ did _ remember that. The next day, while choosing an outfit, Jeremy went through all the red options he had, and promptly ignored them all. He wore only a cropped white fishnet, high-waisted shorts, and leg harness with a somewhat complex pattern, both the same color as the top.

After that, he spent long minutes at home, contemplating nothing while he waited for five minutes after the time set by Jean to, only then, go to the club. Delay was the whole charm of the situation.

The moment he stepped into the club and put the things he wasn't going to use in the private lockers only for members, Jeremy went looking for Kevin and Jean in the private rooms. It wasn't hard to find, because the place wasn't full that day, so he didn't have to look for long.

When he found the two men, they were inside a room apparently setting the place for a scene — well, Kevin was, while Jean was just sitting and reading a book. Grinning, he knocked on the door slowly.

Kevin was the first to look at him, "Oh, hey," he smiled, nodding in greeting.

“Hey, dear. All good?” Jeremy smiled back, leaning against the frame.

“Yeah, sure. Just organizing the Master's stuff.”

"Mm... Let me see what you have here," he said, taking off his shoes to leave them near the door and approaching where Kevin was — near the bed where he spread everything.

However, halfway through, Jean's seemingly bored but no less strong and steady voice interrupted him, "Don't touch anything, Knox."

Smirking and flushed with amusement, Jeremy took the final steps to Kevin and held as many items as he could in one hand, turning them in front of his face to pretend he was looking carefully.

Kevin stared at him and started to move his gaze between the man and Jean a little further away from them. He was probably stunned but said nothing.

Jeremy grew tired of the silence and sighed before saying, "These are very weak, not funny."

He then dropped everything on the bed and crossed his arms in front of his body.

Jean sighed — a long sigh — closed the book and slowly got up from the sofa. He no more than merely wandered towards the two subs, looking down and traveling his gaze between them. When Kevin swallowed, the sound of his throat was completely audible.

"Kevin, what time is it?" Jean asked.

The sub quickly looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's nine fifty-eight pm, Sir."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Right," Jean nodded. "Now, can you tell me a little bit about the clothes he's wearing?"

"Of course, Sir," Kevin took a deep breath and turned to face Jeremy, who now had a shit-eating grin on his face. “He's wearing a crop top fishnet, skinny shorts, and a really cool leg harness. It's all white and he looks pretty hot.”

Jeremy smiled in thanks, and then the smile became a smirk again when Jean got close enough to him.

"Limits, Knox?" He asked.

“Soft limits are primal play and humiliation, although I have no problem watching either and both are negotiable depending on the situation. Hard limits are fire play, hard spanking needle play, and CBT.”

"Good," Jean said, slowly. "What's your safeword?"

“Lawn. And the traffic light system.”

"Safeword,  _ mon trésor _ ?"

"Tattoo, red and yellow, Sir," Kevin answered.

Jean nodded and then focused all of the hard expression on Jeremy, and when his gaze darkened, Jeremy grinned.

"In addition to what you already mentioned, Knox, is pain a limit for you in any other way?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head.

"Well," was the only thing Jean said. And then his fingers were firmly in Jeremy's hair, pulling his head back and making him look directly at the Dom grabbing him. "Color?"

"Green," despite the quick and sudden start, the smirk didn’t leave Jeremy's lips. "That’s it? You’re weaker than I thought.”

Jean's gaze hardened even more, and internally it was already making Jeremy bubble up, but he didn't change in the slightest. Kevin looked between them with a bit wide eyes, keeping his hands behind his body and his posture upright.

"Think whatever you want," Jean whispered through clenched teeth. Without letting go of Jeremy's hair, he continued, “Let me explain what's going to happen here. Kevin and I already know each other's dynamics, but Jeremy doesn't. And we don't know his as well. So, think of today's scene as a way to get to know each other in that way, right?”

"Yes, Sir," Kevin replied.

"Great, it's been a while since I've been waiting to witness Kevin being a great sub more closely," Jeremy said, pointedly looking at the man in question — with a little difficulty, thanks to Jean's grip on his hair.

Clenching his jaw, Jean released Jeremy. He walked to the transparent window of the private room while he lifted his shirt sleeves and started to say, "Kevin, take one of the chairs over there in the corner and put it in the middle of the room."

While the sub was doing what was ordered, Jean pulled the curtain to cover the window, so no one outside could see the scene going on inside.

"Jeremy, take off your clothes and then only put on the leg harness."

Smiling and moving to undress, he said, “Did you hate that outfit? Didn’t think you would complain that much when things don't go your way...”

Jeremy couldn't say for sure, but he hoped that Jean was seeing red at the moment.

When he was already undressed and wearing only the leg harness, he stood in place and waited while Jean approached him slowly and guided him to the chair that Kevin had already positioned. Jeremy sat on the padded surface and continued to stare at the Dom in front of him.

"I'm gonna go to the admin room to buy some new materials, and you two are going to stay here," he said, looking at both subs and making sure they heard well. "Kevin, have you ever edged anyone?"

"Not really, Sir."

"Would you like to do that?"

Kevin stopped for a few seconds and mused that thought. “I’m not opposed to the idea. Especially if it’s something that my Sir wants.”

Jean nodded slowly. “Get the lube and start masturbating Jeremy, but don't, under any circumstances, let him come. Take him to the edge and then stop, when you notice he’s close, stop, don’t touch him for a few minutes, and then squeeze the base of his cock before continuing. Do this until I get back. Feel free to use other erogenous zones as well, if you like. Color, both of you?"

"Green, Sir," Kevin replied.

"Green," Jeremy, of course, looked amused. "If you think this is going to be a punishment or something, I can assure you that you're fucking wrong."

Jean leaned over slightly, ran his finger under one of the elastic strips of Jeremy's harness, pulled, and then released it against his thigh. The elastic made a crack against the skin that made him hiss slightly.

"That's not the punishment," Jean's voice was completely in Dom mode now, and it made both Kevin and Jeremy wince. “I'll be back in a few minutes. Behave, yes?”

"Of course, Sir," Kevin said, at the same time as Jeremy said, "We'll see."

The door closed behind Jean and Jeremy looked at Kevin immediately.

"Use your safeword if you need to, okay?" The latter said, walking to get the tube of lube.

"Of course, dear," Jeremy replied, spreading all his members on the seat —  _ like a starfish _ , he thought — and waiting.

When Kevin approached, however, he closed Jeremy's legs and straddled him. His change of senses was immediate. Jeremy straightened up and waited for what was to come.

Kevin was sitting kinda on the edge of Jeremy's legs, which gave him enough space between the two bodies for him to do whatever he wanted. He spread lube on his hand and rubbed it a bit to warm it up, before moving his palm over to Jeremy's cock and wrapping it around the tip. He started slowly, making continuous movements along the length that sent chills up the other man's spine.

Jeremy sighed and his breathing started to change its pace. His cock went rock hard under Kevin's ministrations, and he began to squirm ever so slightly as a way to don’t surrender to fully showing his pleasure. He was trying to hold on to avoid being pushed over the edge or something.

Obviously, he wasn't able to truly make it, because after a few pumps — in which Kevin gradually increased his pace — Jeremy was already panting and his eyes were completely dark with lust. Looking directly at him, Kevin stopped his movements and pulled his hand away.

Jeremy winced as he felt the pressure suddenly stop and he was pushed off his high. His entire body was pulsing and burning, and he was blinking hard to ward off the sensation. His hands were fisted, gripping the seat of the chair tightly.

He was still stabilizing his own breathing when Kevin's gaze practically burned him from the inside out and another man did as instructed and squeezed the base of Jeremy's cock.

"Color?" Kevin asked.

"Green," he gasped. "You don't need to go easy on me, dear."

Kevin smiled and returned his hand to Jeremy's cock once more. This time, however, he used his other hand, which was free, to rub Jeremy's nipples as well. He rubbed it a few times until it was hard and a bit puffy, and then moved the same free hand down to the elastic straps of the leg harness. Jeremy's eyes widened the moment he realized, but he didn't have time to react before Kevin ran a finger under one of the straps, pulled and released at once. The elastic snapped against Jeremy's thigh, and he threw his head back in a low moan.

This made Kevin smile even more, and he repeated the gesture many more times as he continued to pump Jeremy's cock with his hand. At some point, he pulled the palm away from the length and took it to the balls, rolling them between his fingers and making Jeremy squirm even more.

They stayed in that same game for a long time. It was like walking to the edge of a lake, jumping, and waiting for the feeling of the water to envelop you, only to discover at the last moment that someone held you and prevented you from falling into the water. And then you did it all over again. And the person also holds you again. And Again. And again. And again.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, threw his head back, made a fuss, answered ‘green’ every time Kevin asked, and he was almost starting to scream in frustration when Jean finally reappeared through the door.

"Are y’all having fun here?" He asked.

Kevin looked at him with a huge smile on his face, while Jeremy was panting.

"So fucking much," the latter said. Kevin snapped the elastic against his skin once again and chuckled when Jeremy squirmed.

Jean approached them with a small grin on his lips and still in Dom's complete pose. He ran a hand through Kevin's hair and then slid his palm down his face until he held his chin between his fingers.

“It looks like you did an excellent job, my pretty angel. Good boy,” Jean rubbed his chin in a soft caress. Kevin, of course, practically melted against the touch.

"Thank you, Sir," he replied, with a short bow. "What's in that bag?"

Only then did Jeremy lift his head from where he was lying on the support of the chair and saw the paper bag in Jean's hands, and raised an eyebrow at it.

"It’s what we are going to need to continue," he replied only. "Kevin, can you go get the cock cage?"

While the sub went over to where their items were on display, Jeremy remained spread out on the chair and Jean went over to him. The Dom immediately took his hand with slender fingers to Jeremy's cock, started to pump slowly, twisted his wrist, tightening the grip over the tip, and only when he was putting the cage on the cock did Jeremy regain enough spirit to curse under his breath.

“Aren't you going to do anything for your sub? What kind of Dom are you? ” he asked, pointing to Kevin.

“Kevin is taking orders, obeying them, and satisfying me since we got here, like the good boy he is. He's also happy to watch you, so I can say that my sub is fine,” Jean stroked Kevin's hair, who smiled and stood in place with his hands behind his body. The Dom moved his hand and pressed Jeremy's face between his fingers. “Now you, brat… Listen to me carefully. I bought some new rope sets, bamboo silk ropes cherry red, ten meters long, and six millimeters thick. They are great as you will _ probably _ find out soon. Plus, I also got a notebook and red pen, and this is how it will be: You will sit on the floor and I will start by tying one of your legs, and then I will give you the notebook and pen and you will write twenty times the phrase 'I need discipline'. The pen doesn’t allow you to erase if you make a mistake, so every time you make a mistake, you need to start counting again. If you complain or get upset, I'll tie another part of your body. ”

“It looks like you really are obsessed with seeing me in red, after all... The punishment is just that?" Jeremy smirked.

"It depends. Can you do at least that?" Jean lifted his chin and assumed a superior pose, and Jeremy's smile fell immediately.

"Of course I can, give me your worst," Jeremy stood up on his own and sat on the floor. He winked at the other sub before saying, “Enjoy the show, Kev. I'll show you how to do it right.”

Jean said nothing, just walked over to the paper bag, took out one of the ropes, and started to unwind it. He sat in front of Jeremy and stared at him.

"Safeword?"

“Lawn, red and yellow. I'm not using any of them,” Jeremy replied.

"Color? For both of you."

"Green," the two responded in unison.

Jean nodded. “Jeremy, do you have any body parts you don’t want to be tied up, don’t want to be touched, don’t want to accentuate, or just have any problem at all?”

“Aside from a hand or a collar, I don't like anything around my neck. Only that."

"Very well," Jean said. He continued to touch Jeremy's leg, feeling the skin and watching as if he was doing a thorough analysis. “Can you move your left leg? Stretch it out and bend your knee a few times. ”

This time Jeremy didn't protest, he just did as asked. When the Dom was satisfied, he started working with the rope. He tied a single column tie to the ankle, the starting point of the pattern. Jean bent his leg at the knee and pushed the bottom’s shin to bring the ankle as close to the lower thigh as possible. He spiraled the working ends three times up the leg, making sure the first wrap was low on the thigh.

“Keep wiggling your fingers or whatever you can to maintain blood flow. All good thus far, Jeremy?” Jean asked

"Yes."

“Let me know if you're feeling claustrophobic or any tingling, numbness, coldness, or burning in your limbs, right? You need to be honest.”

"Of course. I'm fine so far. You're very careful.”

He passed the final rope of the spiral over itself on the inside of the knee, brought his finger through the triangle he just created, grabbed the rope, and pulled underneath. He pinched a bit where the ropes crossed so they didn't slide. Jean brought the working ends over the top rope, and then under the left rope, and repeated this knot on each rope working down the spiral, including the bottom rope.

Jeremy was feeling the rope more and more firmly against his skin and relaxing more deeply as the pattern gradually formed.

"I can almost feel the marks that this is going to leave," he whispered, eyes closed.

"Is this a problem?" Jean lifted his head to look at him, paying attention to the signs on Jeremy's face.

“Not at all. It's great."

He calmly moved his fingers again to form the knots and handle the rope with caution. On the outside of the leg now, he pulled the working ends to cinch tight. He repeated the same knot again on the outside of the leg, but this time backward, as the working ends are now running up the leg instead of down. Jeremy was managing to follow only superficially because his mind was already forming a nice little mist that covered him entirely.

Jean repeated several movements and did a few more things while checking Jeremy frequently, and after all, Jeremy's left leg was immobile in that same restricted position and lowered in a butterfly half-pose. Jean assessed his work and checked Jeremy's ropes, muscles, and how he was feeling overall. He asked the colors of the subs and they both answered green, so Jean finally got up from the floor where he was sitting and looked up at Jeremy.

“Start writing. You already know the rules if you get it wrong,” he said and turned away.

Out of his sight, Jeremy rolled his eyes and mocked the Dom, but he picked up the pen that was on the floor and took the tip to the notebook paper, starting to write. It was uncomfortable in the position he was in, and probably no other position would be better as long as his leg was that way.

Jeremy wrote the sentence on the blank page seven times in a row before looking up to spy on the other two men. Jean had sat in an armchair near the bed and Kevin was obediently kneeling on a pillow beside him, wearing only his skinny jeans and a gag inserted in his mouth. His lashes were fluttering as the Dom ran his fingers through his hair and whispered a few words that didn't reach Jeremy's ears. Kevin was gradually relaxing with whatever was being said to him, and the scene was really beautiful.

"I forgot what phrase I need to write," Jeremy said.

Slowly, Jean looked up at him. "What have you been doing for the past few minutes?"

"Writing the phrase."

"So it’s already written on the paper, you just need to look at the previous lines to remember."

"Um, no, I forgot the phrase."

"Read the last line you wrote, Jeremy."

" _ I need discipline, _ " he read.

"That's the sentence."

"What? I already forgot again,” Jeremy smirked.

Kevin's eyes traveled slowly — too lost in his own mental space to really recognize the scene before him — between the two men.

Jean sighed and slowly got up. He said something in French to Kevin, who nodded, bowed his head, and stood in place.

Jeremy waited while the Dom walked over to him and stopped just to get another rope on the way. He did the same thing as before, touched Jeremy's arm, and watched with precision.

"Stretch, bend and rotate your left arm," he asked.

As soon as Jeremy did everything, Jean grabbed his arm and made some initial knots on some fingers of his hand, pulling the string down behind Jeremy's hand — which made his wrist stay in a not very pleasant position — and giving two loops around the biceps and forearm.

This time it was more difficult to follow since Jeremy's mind was gradually surrendering to the whole situation, so he only saw rapid movements in a row as Jean passed the rope from side to side, finished it, moved to the other side, and did everything with practiced calm and concentration.

The position in which the arm was tied was more uncomfortable than the one of the leg, thanks to the wrist bent back.

"Color?" Jean asked.

"Green," Jeremy replied.

The Dom nodded and looked at Kevin, who showed his hand with two raised fingers and that seemed to satisfy him.

"Go back to writing," Jean ordered.

"But I forgot the phrase," Jeremy insisted.

"Thirty times."

"What?"

"Now you need to transcribe thirty times."

" _ What the fuck? _ "

“I'm sorry, do you have a problem with the punishment? Do you want me to step back and let you dominate us instead? You must be amazing at this, I imagine?”

Jeremy's eyes widened and he was dumbfounded in silence.

"No... I don't... I don't want that," he forced himself to say.

"Then keep writing or I'll add ten more times."

Jeremy cursed under his breath and went back to writing. This time it was even worse than before. There was no possible position that was at least a little comfortable, and he was really having a bad time there.

As fast as he could, Jeremy tried to transcribe every sentence. He didn't complain again because those strings were really being a paradise, but only if he managed to stay in a suitable position to enjoy them, and not bent over the notebook, writing over and over.

When he finally finished the thirty and last copy, he dropped the pen over the paper and sighed with relief. When he looked up, he was surprised to find Kevin still kneeling beside Jean, but now with his head lying on the Dom's lap as he stroked the sub's bareback with the tresses of a flogger, just before raising his hand and giving him a few small strokes. And Kevin was just there, with the gag in his mouth and receiving each impact with nothing more than a completely serene and appreciative expression. Jeremy's eyes lit up.

Jean looked at him and didn't move as he said, "Are you done?"

Jeremy stood upright, in the butterfly half-position and with one bent wrist. "Yes," he said.

"Feeling clearer of the mind now?"

"I've always been clear of mind," he grinned.

Jean sighed. "How are the ropes?"

“Great, you did a good job. The material feels amazing against my skin and nowhere is numb, tingling, or anything like that,” Jeremy considered. "It still isn't quite enough, though."

Showing no reaction to that, Jean nodded. "I know. But now I have a much better idea of how to deal with you, so I would say that for the first scene of recognition, that was a success for me.”

"Um, I see."

"Color?"

"Green."

"I'm not going to take the strings out now, so stay tuned if your skin starts to burn or any other problem that I can't visually perceive, right?"

"Alright."

Jean dragged the flogger's tresses back on Kevin's back, running his other hand through his hair and then striking without warning. He only stopped a few times to ask for the color and safeword of the two subs, but they were all fine.

When Jean and Kevin finally finished, the Dom took the gag out of the other man's mouth — a mess of spit and puffy lips — and held him in his arms in that bridal way as he carried him over to the bed in the corner of the room. He didn't go too far away from Kevin to get a bag with some lotions, ointments, and more that Jeremy couldn't see.

"How is the aftercare for you?" Jean asked, gently probably not to bother Kevin.

"If I'm fully aware of my surroundings, you can just worry about any bruise or mark and talk to me, but in any other situation I can get needier and needier, so some hugs are good," Jeremy replied. "I don't usually get lost in my own mind, however, so the latter scenario may not be as frequent."

Jean chuckled a bit. “It’s unbelievable how completely opposed you are. Kevin is beside himself after just about every scene, no matter how light it was.”

“I think this is because  _ you _ are the one who is dominating him. Something about your connection, I don't know. But it's really beautiful to watch, honestly, so I can't imagine how completely monumental it must be for him.”

"He was very impressed with you today," Jean said, humming and getting up to get a bottle of isotonic from the fridge in the corner of the room. "I could tell by his reactions and behavior in general."

Jeremy smirked. "I'm happy about that."

He waited while the Dom gave Kevin some of the drink very carefully, and stroked him before putting the blankets over the sub's body and making sure he was well enough for Jean to go to Jeremy. Kevin had his eyes half open on the bed, all members stretched out and his stomach down, breathing slowly and calmly like a baby.

"You know, I'm not going to make you kneel for me," Jean started to say, walking towards Jeremy and lifting his chin with his fingers. “If you want to stay with us, I don't expect, at any time, that you will kneel to me if it isn't completely what you want. I will, however, discipline you, that’s for sure,” he crouches in front of Jeremy to start untying the rope knots. "I'm just making sure you know that already."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

They were quiet as Jean slowly removed the ropes, and then the Dom helped Jeremy to stretch his leg and arm muscles. The sub continued to sit on the floor while Jean fetched some oils and sage to pass over the rope-marked skin expanse.

"You’re good at it. Shibari is not easy,” Jeremy murmured as he allowed himself to be taken care of.

"Yeah... I did some training for about two or three years, but I'm still apprehensive every time," Jean sighed. "Next time, maybe you will enjoy it more if you’re not being tied up because of a punishment."

"Ha, you wish," Jeremy gave a short laugh. "Only in your dreams that I’m a perfect sub like Kevin."

"You are a perfect sub, though," he shrugged, and then looked up directly into the eyes of the man in front of him, "I just need to show you that I deserve to have your submission."

Jeremy snorted. “Are you going soft now? Please threaten me again with punishment and harsh looks, I like that more.”

Jean rolled his eyes in a good-natured way and stood up. He helped the sub to stand up too and they walked slowly over to the bed, where they sat next to Kevin until he woke up completely from his own haze.

And it was only then that Jeremy remembered the cock cage and realized that he had completely forgotten about it, being completely distracted by the punishment. In a way, this pleased him.

Needless to say, Jeremy returned the next day.

And he really put effort into himself that day. He packed a backpack with some things and, as soon as he arrived at the club, he locked himself in the bathroom of the locker room to take what he was currently wearing and exchange for what he took in the backpack.

When he came out of the bathroom, Jeremy was wearing a lace jockstrap, furry tail plug, ears headband, thigh-high fishnet stockings, garter belt and a leather collar with a silver pendant that read 'kitten' and was part of a set with the chest harness also in leather. Everything blood red. It was a magnificent set that he had bought just a few hours earlier and had been biting himself since then to use.

He left his backpack in the usual locker and walked into the club. Kevin had texted him before, so Jeremy knew they would be near the bar instead of in one of the private rooms, so naturally, he walked directly to the bar instead of anywhere else.

Of course, it wasn't long before he started to notice other people's attention falling on him, and it made Jeremy’s lips curl. He saw Jean before he actually got to the bar, because the french man wasn't exactly very discreet with his almost two meters tall and leather outfit. Kevin was beside him talking to other people while Jean drank some clear liquid from a long glass.

"Good night, gentlemen," Jeremy said, stopping beside them at the counter.

He had a smile on his face that only increased when Kevin looked at him and choked on the drink he was bringing to his lips. He recovered quickly and then looked Jeremy up and down, quite the opposite of Jean who hadn't even taken his gaze from the drink rack behind the bar.

Kevin hissed low and looked directly at him now, grinning widely.

"You look really dope, Knox," he said.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Jeremy looked at both the Dom and the sub explicitly, thirsting over them without any desire to disguise. Kevin was wearing only a thin fabric jersey that was too big for him and had  _ 'Moreau's' _ written on the back with the number of Jean in the Trojans — 29 —, black briefs and bracelets that were certainly a set of handcuffs without the chain that should have attached both to each other. His muscular thighs and legs were in full view, as were his neck and part of his arms. Jeremy marveled at the vision.

When his eyes traveled to Jean, however, Jeremy's stomach gave an intense flip. He was wearing a loose-fitting tank top, skinny jeans and black leather gloves, just sitting on the stool, taking a slow sip of whatever that liquid was and behaving as if nothing around him deserved his attention. His biceps flexed when he lifted the glass to his lips, and relaxed when he lowered it again.

Jeremy had been watching for too long when he heard Jean say, "Sit down."

"Um, the tail is—," he started to say, before being interrupted.

" _ Sit down, _ " came again. Kevin shuddered in the place where he was with the tone of Jean's voice.

Squinting at him for a few seconds, Jeremy sighed, grimaced, and moved to sit slowly. The moment he did this, the plug pressed against the sensitive spot inside him, and Jeremy whimpered. He adjusted his tail so he wouldn't sit on it too, took a deep breath, and bit his lower lip, trying to center himself.

"Today is your lucky day, I'm not feeling too bratty," Jeremy said.

Jean clicked his tongue and shook his head. "But where’s the fun in this?"

Kevin giggled next to them and Jeremy grinned.

"I know right?" The latter said. When Jean raised the glass to his lips again, Jeremy asked, "Aren't you going to be in a scene today?"

The Dom looked at him with a raised eyebrow and, when he saw that his gaze was fixed on the glass, hummed, “This is not alcohol, it’s coconut water. Kevin is drinking the same thing.”

"Oh," Jeremy looked at Kevin, who smiled at him and raised his own glass.

"Sir, will you give us permission to walk around until the scene starts?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. Wait for me in the private room, it's the same as yesterday,” Jean replied.

The other two men nodded before Kevin took all the coconut water in one gulp, grabbed Jeremy's arm, and pulled him into the crowd.

It was possible to feel the looks on them, and not only from other Doms but some subs as well, some people looking with a few different types of looks. Jeremy all but grinned at that and put a little effort into modeling the set he was wearing. Kevin chuckled next to him.

"Are you planning to stay with us?" The latter asked.

Jeremy sighed. "Straight to the point, huh?"

"Always."

They were walking among a small crowd, crossing across the front of the stage and towards the back exit that led to the outside of the locker block — the place was basically just a hidden alley in the open air, and Jeremy smirked for being guided there because the place was far enough away and provided certain privacy.

"To be honest, there is nothing to stop me from accepting your offer, but I’m still in doubt."

"And why is that?"

“Fear of not fitting into the dynamic, I think? Or that things go wrong? Don't get me wrong, but you guys are really good, I don't know if I could live normally after I had a taste and then I just couldn't do it anymore.”

Kevin laughed. “Don't give up because of that, idiot. It would be stupid.”

"Gee, thanks for the kindness."

"Whenever you need it," he shrugged, and they both laughed. "But really, don't give up because of something that  _ could _ happen or not, that is not fair."

"How inspiring, Day. Do you guys want me  _ that _ much?"

"Of course," Kevin pushed the door open and held it open for Jeremy to pass, which he did. “Jean loved to discipline you, I loved watching and you’re fucking hot, I think that’s enough reasons, right?”

“Wait, back up a little. Did Jean love _ to discipline me? _ Like, did he really  _ like _ it?” Jeremy asked, to which Kevin nodded while smiling. "Oh, shit, I must have done something wrong then."

"Fuck off," and they both laughed. When they were alone in a corner of the outdoor area, Kevin murmured something about Jean, authorization, and relationship, but Jeremy didn't quite listen as he was being placed against the wall and kissed softly by the other man.

Kevin was a big fan of physical contact. He stuck his body against Jeremy's, ran his hands over him, grabbed his skin, and not for a moment did he stop swirling his tongue through his mouth. They were self-conscious of how little clothing they were both wearing, Jeremy especially when Kevin held his ass with both hands and squeezed enough to make his hole clench against the plug.

Their kiss was messy and a million other things and they were both getting hard in their underwear, but they did nothing about it. Jeremy just kept kissing Kevin lazily, intensely, tangling his hands on the pitch-black hair of the other sub. 

It was good. It was so good that they made out with pleasure tangling under their skins for an indefinite time until Kevin pushed back and, still in a small trance, whispered that six songs had already passed and they were supposed to go back inside to wait for Jean in the private room.

Inside the club again, Jeremy walked in front of Kevin, leading the way. When they were out of the crowd and in the hallway full of rooms, he felt a hand wrap around his waist and looked to see the taller one settling next to him.

"You have no idea how sexy and edible you look in this whole outfit," Kevin said, close to his ear and nibbling on his lobe gently.

Jeremy hummed. "Mmm, I think I have an idea since you left your  _ oh, so loved, Master _ alone in exchange for going to devour me somewhere else."

They laughed again and entered the same private room as the day before. Kevin turned on the light and closed the window that allowed people to see from outside. He instructed what Jeremy should do and, since he was less bratty today — as he had already said — Jeremy obeyed everything without any problem.

It was only long minutes after that the door was opened again and Jean entered the place.

The scene he saw before him was quite simple. Kevin was kneeling on the floor with his legs spread open, arms behind his body and his head down, while Jeremy was sitting in an individual armchair in the corner of the room with his legs crossed and a smug expression on his face. A smirk grew on the latter's face as soon as he saw the man entering the place.

"Hello, French boy, I already readied for you," Jeremy said, gesturing to Kevin, who didn't even move.

Jean closed the door behind him, approached the kneeling sub, crouched down in front of him, and touched his groin firmly. The little friction through the underwear and leather gloves made Kevin squirm just that little bit, and he managed to do that without changing his position, pleasing the Dom.

"What about you?" Jean asked, standing up again and looking at Jeremy as he held Kevin's chin between his fingers and made him look upward.

" _ What _ about me?"

“Are you going to participate in the scene today? Or just watch?”

"Um, tell me about the scene you guys planned."

"We're going to do just a little bit of wax play, but if you decide to join, I can add dirty talk and, of course," he looked Jeremy up and down, "pet play."

Hearing his words, Jeremy pursed his lips in a straight line and licked right away, ending with a bite.

"I will participate," he declared.

Jean nodded and looked down at Kevin, who was staring with admiration at his Dom.

"How hard do you want to go today?" He asked Jeremy.

"I have knee pads, gloves, and elbow pads in my backpack in the locker room, so you can do whatever you want with me," Jeremy said, "Take advantage of it because this is a rare opportunity, baby."

Jean snorted and nodded. "Go get that gear, I'll be preparing Kevin in the meantime."

"Sure."

With that cue, Jeremy paraded out of the private room and went to cross the entire club. He had to stop a few times to answer some questions from a sub or other interested in the set he was wearing or to answer a Domme about his (un)availability to scene with other people.

He tried to be as quick as possible to get what he needed in the backpack because he wanted to get back to the two men waiting for him as soon as possible. And, yeah, maybe he jogged, but who needs to know that?

The next time Jeremy entered the private room, the room was in the half-light, there was a stretcher mounted in the center of the place, a table beside it with some items on top, and Kevin was standing up and helping Jean. On that table, some colored candles were lit and the other two men were spreading a plastic sheet over the stretcher.

"Hey, I'm back," Jeremy announced.

"Good, start putting on your gear," Jean told him.

He nodded and did as requested, placing everything on the floor and putting them piece by piece. First the knee pads, then the elbow pads, and finally the gloves. He tested his own movement by folding the parts covered by the equipment and seeing if it worked well, and then crawled around a bit to test it again.

When he was satisfied, he looked up and was immediately caught in the sight of Kevin, now lying on his stomach on the stretcher, being slowly massaged by Jean, who had taken off his gloves for this. The Dom was spreading oil all over the sub's back, carefully watching to cover all parts and doing so with affectionate attention. Jeremy smiled and felt his chest warm.

He hadn't even seen it when they moved to that position, but there it was. And he wasted no time either as he slowly crawled over to Jean, doing his best to emphasize the movements of his hips and — consequently — the tail he was wearing.

He stopped a little next to Jean and waited — sitting on his calves, never on his knees — while the man finished spreading the oil on Kevin which he accomplished shortly afterward, with two hard slaps on each asscheek of the sub and wiping his hands on a paper towel. And then the Dom looked at Jeremy.

"Before we start, what would you like to be called?" He asked.

"Kitten or pet is fine by me."

"Right," Jean nodded. "Safeword?"

"Lawn, red and yellow."

“Kevin? Say the non-verbal safewords too so that Jeremy knows.”

"Tattoo, red and yellow, Sir," Kevin replied. “Lift one finger to stop completely, two fingers to continue, and three fingers to pause. These are the non-verbal safewords, Sir.”

Jean nodded again and looked around. He looked like his mental gears were spinning, so Jeremy gave him space to think.

"Come here, kitten," Jean finally called.

Jeremy obeyed and crawled over to him, this time stopping at the man's feet and looking up to see his face. Jean put a thumb over his bottom lip and the pet licked slowly, satisfied when the Dom’s gaze zeroed in the gesture.

"Do you want to play, kitten?" He asked, and Jeremy nodded. “Here's what you're going to do, choose three objects and hide them inside this room. Hide it well, because if I can't find them later, you get a reward. But, if I find it, I choose my prize. You got it?"

Jeremy nodded again and held up two fingers. Jean stroked his hair in response, satisfied.

“So show me that you are a good pet, yes, kitten? Don't forget that good cats stay on all fours and don't talk, just meow and purr.”

He let go and made room for Jeremy to walk away, which he did under the Dom's heavy gaze until Jean swerved and moved his main focus to Kevin, waiting with his back upon the stretcher.

Jeremy collected three small objects that he found in the backpack that Jean had taken and began his mission to hide them. First, he sat on his calves and watched the whole place. He had few alternatives there, but he would make each one worthwhile.

Jeremy crawled over to the bed and hid a key ring between the headboard and the wall. He had to be careful to keep the item securely in the headboard space and not risk it falling. When he was finished and made sure it was okay, he risked a look at Jean and found him dripping some wax on the inside of his wrist, before moving the candle to hover over Kevin's back. He lifted it up in the air a considerable distance from his skin and when he was sure it was enough and safe, he spilled some of the wax.

The moment it touched the back of the sub, he hissed and immediately said, "Thank you, Sir," now whimpering in satisfaction.

Jeremy smiled and promptly went back to doing what he had to do.

He hid a coin in the lining of the closet, right below where it could only be located by touch, not visually.

Finally, and this one he decided to make it easier, he hid a pamphlet among the quilts on the sofa.

Jeremy finished faster than he expected, so he just sat and rested in a corner while watching Jean color Kevin's back with colored candles and the sub almost moaned with every drop of hot wax that touched his skin. Jeremy watched with fascination as the sub's body became more and more relaxed as the play extended.

And with each drop, Kevin repeated the same words "Thank you, Sir."

Jean moved his hand and poured the wax into what appeared to be patterns, alternating between the available colors. Jeremy wondered if he was drawing on the back of the sub.

"Color?" The Dom asked.

“Green, Sir. Completely green.”

The pet watched the entire wax play scene because it was too pretty to look away even if he wanted to, and he didn't want to. It was incredible to see Jean's enjoyable expression, the pleasure running through Kevin's veins and the two of them being consumed more and more by the scene. Jeremy couldn't help purring, and he was feeling the electric current slowly creeping upon him the more he watched. It was an intense feeling and it was pretty much what made him not have a doubt about what decision to make, about Jean and Kevin's proposal.

But not now, now he wasn't in the mental space to think about it, he just wanted to enjoy that moment and those two men.

Jeremy purred some more and lifted his hips a little, propping himself up in his hands, a little bent forward, because the pressure of the plug inside him was already making him too sensitive, and he wanted to relieve that a little, or at least don’t squeeze the thing so much at his entrance.

Jean finally poured the last drops of wax on Kevin's back in a line, and then put all the candles aside. He patted the dry wax and the sub hummed in delight, just before the Dom started to run his nails over the entire wax layer and the humm became a full-on moan. Jeremy shifted in place, imagining the sensation it must cause, and now it didn't matter whether the plug was being pressed into him or not, he was very sensitive anyway.

Jean slapped Kevin on the asscheek and ran his nails over his skin to remove the dry crusts of wax, but he did it slowly in order to switch between the slaps and the scratches. The oil he had previously been using was helping to remove it more easily, and he was prolonging things just by sheer provocation.

There was a hard slap against the space where Kevin's thigh and his ass split, right in that curved line, and it made his asscheeks shake and tremble, a sight that made Jean groan and Jeremy purr louder.

The pet was in the clouds just watching, and he was almost lost in all the sensations it was providing, so he couldn't even fathom how Kevin should be feeling.

"Are you good,  _ mon trésor _ ?" Jean asked.

“Perfect, Sir. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. I will take care of your back now and then we will continue with the scene, okay? Color?"

"Green."

Jean looked at Jeremy, and he held up two fingers showing that he was fine. The Dom still spent a few seconds enjoying the view of the pet waiting patiently for him, and Jeremy grinned and wagged his ass, consequently moving his tail. Jean took a deep breath and gave him an intense look, just before turning to reach for a small packet of aloe vera and start spreading it over Kevin's back carefully.

"You are such a good object, aren't you?" He said to Kevin while massaging the sensitive skin to soothe it. “You let me use you as I please and accept it so well. Tell me, pretty boy, who do you belong to?”

“To you, Sir. I'm yours so you can do whatever you want,” Kevin replied, his voice distant as if he wasn't even on the same plane as the other two men, and Jeremy sighed because that was what he wanted, with those two. It was in that state of mind that he wanted to arrive and no one else within the scene had been able to provide to him.

“That’s it. You are my perfect slut, aren't you? So wonderful."

Kevin full-on moaned in response, and Jean smirked satisfied. When he finally finished spreading the aloe vera, he asked if Kevin was okay to get up and the sub nodded, using the Dom's help and rising from the stretcher. They left the plastic sheet full of dried candle wax remnants behind, but now that was unimportant.

The moment Kevin caught sight of Jeremy, his eyes widened and his expression sent a mixture of signals between pleasure, desire, delight, appreciation, and many other things. Jean nodded at him as if he understood exactly what he was feeling.

Jeremy drowned in the attention and closed his eyes to meow and roll his hips. The fact that he was able to see the chills running through Kevin's skin, even though they weren't exactly close, yielded a few more points of appreciation for the pet.

“Kevin, sit on the couch. Kitten, follow him,” Jean ordered his voice completely in a Dom mode now. The other two men immediately obeyed, and Jeremy stopped in front of Kevin on the couch, between his legs, looking up at him with false innocence covering his entire face. “Kevin, you're going to stroke the pet and give him all the care he needs. Kitten, you can do whatever you like best, but neither of you should start any sexual activity for now.”

They nodded and Jeremy looked over his shoulder to see Jean turning and starting to move around the room, looking for the hidden objects. A satisfied smile came over his face, pleased to be playing with a master, so he waited to see if he would find the hidden items and turned his attention back to Kevin.

The sub took a hand to his hair and started the stroke there, rubbing the pet's hair and scalp carefully. Jeremy closed his eyes in appreciation and purred. The touch moved down to his cheek, then to his jaw, and then under his chin, always attentively and super gently. The pet moved to rub his head against Kevin's thigh and received a happy little noise in return.

He continued his movements against the skin of his thigh until he licked the inside of it and Kevin's breath caught in his throat. He grabbed his fingers in Jeremy's hair and rubbed his scalp again, and the pet just licked the sub with more satisfaction, showing gratitude and excitement.

Jeremy propped himself into his own hands again, leaning forward a little and almost facing Kevin's groin. He smirked, lowered his head, and started to nuzzle over the briefs the other man was wearing with his own nose, slightly moving his ass to wag his tail.

He moved his nose along Kevin's body — where he reached in the position he was in. Jeremy nuzzled his thighs and long legs, hips, waist, and groin, all while the sub still buried his fingers in his hair and occasionally stroked behind the neck as well.

They spent several minutes exchanging caresses until Jeremy's cock was throbbing painfully inside his underwear, and it was at that very moment that Jean appeared beside him with two objects in hand. He dropped them on the floor next to Jeremy and looked at him.

“Only one is missing, kitten. Am I close to finding it?”

_ Very close, you have no idea, _ the pet thought and had to control himself not to look at the couch where they were, which was where the last item in question was.

He must have failed in some way, because Jean squinted at him and said, “Get off the couch. Go to bed.”

Kevin promptly obeyed, and Jeremy followed crawling after him. They went to the bed and the pet got on the mattress with the help of the sub. Now they were just silent, watching as Jean looked through the sofa cushion. Of course, he found the last item, it was the easiest of all.

And when he looked up at the sub and the pet watching him on the bed…  _ Fuck. _

“My win, isn't it? Time to choose my prize,” he approached slowly, sat on the opposite end of the bed, and looked at them with eyes that were too fervent and intense. “Kevin, lie down and take off your briefs. Pet, you can take off the knee pads, elbow pads, and gloves, we're not going to get out of this bed anymore before the end of the scene.”

The two did what was said in silence. To say that Jeremy's mouth watered when Kevin's erection jumped out of his underwear is little. He watched the hard cock with a look that could be divine admiration, and he had to take a few breaths and hold himself in order not to lick his lips. He looked at Jean just looking for some distraction, but his gaze was already fogged with the image of licking that cock like it was a popsicle or something.

“Listen to me well, pet. Listen to what I say and do exactly as I say, yes? You're a good kitten, aren't you?” He reached out and stroked Jeremy's cheek, who purred and nodded. "Color, both of you?"

"Green," Kevin said.

Jeremy held up two fingers.

"Good. Pet, I want you to suck Kevin,” Jean said, without previous warning. Kevin immediately hissed and groaned, and Jeremy grinned euphorically. “But you're going to do it messily, as much as you can. You must frustrate him with the feeling that he is getting what he wants but he is not getting it right. Make him feel like an orgasm is close but still unreachable, can you do that?”

Jeremy nodded and crawled to change positions and look at Kevin once before lowering his head and slowly swallowing the tip of his cock. He didn't put more than that in his mouth and started sucking, like a lollipop or a candy. His mouth made some popping sounds as he did this, his cheeks emptying and filling as he sucked on his cock.

Kevin squirmed, hissed, and whined. He stretched out his hands and held the headboard for support, and his legs previously spread out on the mattress, bent at the knees, and stayed open around Jeremy's head.

“You’re doing well, pet. Don't hesitate to use his balls and hole too,” Jean said, and his voice was husky and overflowing with imperativeness. Jeremy nodded and swallowed nothing more of Kevin's length, he just kept sucking and sucking the tip until he took it off his mouth and lingered on top. He lowered his head to run his tongue over the erection and moved to his balls. Kevin rolled over on the mattress. "Kitten, may you lift your hips?"

Jeremy propped himself on his knees and did as he was told, keeping his ass in the air and his body fully bent to reach Kevin. He rolled the balls one by one with his tongue, but he did it sloppily and a little saliva escaped his mouth for it. He was very much following the messy part of the thing.

"Kevin, play with the kitten plug, but don't take it off."

The sub trembled, moaned, whimpered, and finally, with a little difficulty, raised his hand and grabbed Jeremy's tail, rolling it into the pet's hole and pressing it a little. Jeremy groaned and the two of them almost collapsed together. Kevin thanks to the reverberation of the groan on his skin and Jeremy thanks to the provocation in the already puffy and sore hole.

"Are you two already on the edge like that?" Jean asked, the Dom mode overflowing from him almost like a dark mist and drowning the other two men. “This is what you get from starting to play before me. Neither is allowed to come.”

They groaned in frustration at the same time but went back to what they were doing. Kevin circled a finger around Jeremy's entrance, around the plug, and in return, Jeremy licked the hole of the other sub but didn't penetrate his tongue. Both provoking, but never truly doing more.

Jeremy's cock was already a painful weight between his legs and was throbbing like hell, he didn't doubt anything that was also an angry red and swollen. Fortunately enough, he knew that Kevin was the same way. He could feel his pulse on his tongue and he knew from the way the other man was arching on the bed that he must be just as painful as Jeremy.

That being, the pet put more vigor in licking and sucking his whole skin. Inside his thighs, under his balls, along his groin... Anywhere he could. Kevin cursed for it and squirmed even more, but unfortunately, it also yielded him pumping the plug into Jeremy's hole without ever actually taking the item out of there, but each time he hit Jeremy's prostate and that was already driving him insane. In one of the thrusts, the pet literally screamed and it was muffled by Kevin's balls buried in his mouth, and it was just another chain effect that made the sub squirm and almost choke Jeremy with his thighs.

"Sir— Sir, please, may I come?" Kevin asked, and Jeremy lifted his head to look at Jean with big eyes.

"No. How close would you say it is?”

“It's like—,” he was panting. “It's like a hole is being dug in my stomach— it aches and it's kinda too much. My whole body seems to be under too big pressure and waiting for relief,” Kevin explained, and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Color?"

"Green, Sir."

The pet considered for a few seconds and held up two fingers.

"Alright then, stop what you're doing," Jean said, and immediately Jeremy and Kevin moved away from each other's touches. The Dom stood up and walked over to his bag. He took a box out of it and took two hard plastic cock cages from the box. The moment Jeremy set eyes on the item, he started to whine and mourn for his hard rock cock. “I’m going to put you two in these cages and we will end the scene here. None of you have a right to come until tomorrow. Color?"

Again, Kevin whispered 'green' and Jeremy showed two fingers.

Jean handled them carefully into the cage and Jeremy whined again, while Kevin just accepted in silence and nodded when he was already locked inside the item. The Dom turned to the pet and stroked his hair, close to the headband's ears.

"Kevin's cage is personalized for him, but yours isn't, so if you feel uncomfortable in any way, I want you to call me right away, do you understand?" He said, and Jeremy nodded and licked Jean’s hand. “Good kitten. You were such a well-behaved pet today, if you follow that one task as well you will have your reward tomorrow. Do you want a reward?”

Jeremy nodded excitedly and closed his eyes in delight. Kevin lifted himself up and sat on the bed, watching the scene.

“Do you want to caress him,  _ mon trésor _ ? I guess you liked this adorable kitten, didn't you?”

"Yes, Sir, I did."

The pet then looked at him with big eyes and extended his head in a silent request. Kevin reached for his hair and also stroked it carefully. Jeremy purred loudly.

"Our scene today ends here, but you have this last order to go on until tomorrow, and then we'll see each other again to keep going," Jean said, watching the two men with affection.

"Aren't you going to solve this, Sir?" Kevin asked, pointing at the bulge in the Dom's pants.

"I will, when I'm alone, now it's not my priority," he smiled. “You two stay sitting right there. Jeremy, you may now stretch your legs and talk again.”

"Thanks," Jeremy said and cleared his throat to adjust his own voice.

Jean walked over to the fridge and took two isotonic out of there and a pack of trail mix. He gave each of the men a bottle of the drink and waited for them to drink before handing over the trail mix and sitting on the bed.

"Kevin, is your back okay?" He asked.

“Yes, Sir. I will probably have to put some more aloe vera later, but now it's perfect, thanks.”

“I will help you with that. Jeremy, are you sore somewhere?”

"My patellofemoral joints will probably hurt when I finally get up, but that's fine, and the rest is perfect, the gear helped me with that."

“What about the plug? Are you going to take it out now?”

Jeremy smirked. "Nah, I'm still going to show off a little more at the club."

Jean snorted “Alright then. You guys did a great job today, you were completely perfect and the best subs I could ask for. I'm proud."

Kevin's ear tips were bright red and he squeezed a handful of the fabric of the shirt he was wearing — and he hadn't taken it off for a moment, Jeremy noticed — which, honestly, was too adorable for Kevin Day.  _ Jesus, you guys are really going soft, aren't you? _ Jeremy thought.

When they said their goodbyes sometime later, Jean stroked Jeremy's hair one last time and he thought that maybe he was also going a little soft himself.

The Dom also handed him the key to the cage, with a very specific order that Jeremy _should_ _not use it_ unless absolutely necessary like he needs to remove the cage immediately and is not able to wait until Jean gets there.

It was a struggle to endure for a day with the painful cock in the cage and the key within arm's reach, but if he only thought about breaking the order, his conscience was already full of regret and, honestly, that was a pain in the ass — or in the cock — but it had been so long since Jeremy hadn't found a Dom like that, who made him want to submit and managed to conquer it without blinking, which, as unpleasant as it was, also had a background of comfort behind it.

That was what caught him the most. He didn't expect to be so affected by Jean and Kevin's dynamics, but he was, after all. He had already messed everything up and was totally gone for it, for what only they could give to Jeremy.

That is why the next day, with the key hanging from a chain around his neck and having perfectly followed the Dom's order, Jeremy waited until they were alone in the private room before saying what had been hammering in his mind since last night.

"Ask me to kneel," he echoed steadily, looking deep into Jean's eyes. He heard Kevin's satisfying noise in the background — who, by the way, was already kneeling on a cushion as usual — but he didn't lose his serious facade to answer that.

Jean studied his face for any signs. When he found only the truth there, the smirk that appeared on the Dom's face made shivers run down to the very last cell in Jeremy's body and made a sensation similar to the big bang happen inside his chest. He swallowed.

"Jeremy Knox," Jean called, and perhaps his voice has never been so steeped in pure domination to Jeremy's ears before. This detail made him shudder and shiver again as if he were leaving his own body, "kneel for me."

He took a deep breath and, descending to his knees, replied, "Yes, Master."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that's it for today and I hope you've enjoyed it. thanks for reading so far. authors love comments and kudos.
> 
> (you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonqueerdom) or [tumblr](https://thewickeddevil.tumblr.com/) and you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/moon020310) if you want and help support me)


End file.
